


Dulcet

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 5th<br/>	•	dulcet  ||  [adjective]  ||  sweet, sugary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> Not so confident about this one, unfortunately.

Gabriel could play. Sam still couldn’t comprehend it. Gabriel could play. Anything. The violin, the cello, the piano, the goddamn freaking harp. And, okay, that one had him in stitches for hours, but it didn’t change the fact that Gabriel was really damn talented. Sam just liked to listen to him play, a lullaby, a concerto, a scale; it was all so exceptionally beautiful. Sometimes when Sam couldn’t sleep, Gabriel would play to him until he could.

Gabriel composed too. He wrote songs for Sam, for food, for Castiel, for Dean. (Sometimes for Castiel and Dean and their tedious dance around each other.) They were rarely played to anyone, but Sam knew what they were because he one day he found Gabriel strumming a bridge on a guitar and humming softly. Sam had asked what he was playing and Gabriel had gone pink at the ears and couldn’t answer. Sam had kissed him on his forehead and kept giving him cupcakes until Gabriel kept playing. A few days later, he had given Gabriel a bar of Lindt chocolate and asked him about the song again. Gabriel had told him and played it again. It was one he had written about Castiel a while ago and Sam just listened to it again and again.

Sam knew there was a song about him, but he had never heard it. He had asked, by Gabriel was reluctant to speak about it. They were in a diner when he first heard it. Gabriel had just slipped into the booth with Sam, after a three-day-stint upstairs and Sam had missed him so much that he just had to say it.

‘I love you.’ He blurted out.

Gabriel’s face went blank and Sam was almost certain that he had said the wrong thing. Suddenly the jukebox shrieked tonelessly and a song started playing. Sam had never heard it before, despite his intimate acquaintance with diner jukeboxes. It was beautiful, though. Unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was like he was the instrument, like the song was playing through him.

Sam’s eyes slipped shut. He wasn’t sure how long he had been listening before Gabriel spoke.

‘That’s your song.’ He said quietly, almost reverently.

And Sam could hear it in the notes, could feel it.

I love you too.


End file.
